True Reset- an Undertale Fanfiction
by FeatherAsh
Summary: Frisk (who is a girl for the convenience of this story) is enjoying life in the overworld with her monster friends. However, a couple months after the events of the Pacifist route, a dark sect of monsters resurrect Chara, who takes Frisk's soul. They then causes a true reset, while inhabiting Frisk's body. Frisk has to find a way to stop Chara before it's too late.
1. The End

The girl slashed though waves of monsters, turning them to dust. The grit coated her hands and face, and as she brushed it off her pants, a large shadow loomed over her, wicked horns and great claws. She looked up. It was Asgore, the monster king. He swiped down at her face, and she closed her eyes and prepared to die.

Frisk woke up sweating. She clutched her stuffed goat to her chest and breathed heavily, trying to calm down. It had just been a dream, that's all. Gerson had warned her she might get nightmares when she asked him about to tell her the story of when the humans and monsters fought, and she hadn't believed him.

 _Of course I won't,_ she had signed reassuringly- she didn't talk much, and mostly relied on sign language to get her point across. It was… easier. _I never get nightmares._ But she had.

Suddenly, a noise made her ears perk up. She peered over the side of her bed, and started to get up to find Toriel or Sans- she wasn't about to admit to Gerson that she had been wrong.

A voice from the darkness of her bedroom made her jump. "Howdy, Frisk. My name is Chara. I have a proposal for you." She felt the cold blade of a knife pressed up against her chin. The lights snapped on.

A figure, about her height, stood in the center of the room. They wore a green and yellow striped shirt and had light brown hair. They also sported a stadistic smile, and rosy red cheeks.

She looked down, and saw Toriel tied up near the person's feet, trying to yell through a gag. Her hands were in gloves, most likely suppressing her fire magic. The door was barricaded and sealed by some sort of dark magic, presumably preventing Sans, Undyne and the others from getting in.

Frisk started to cry, but stopped, meeting Toriel's eyes. Her gaze locked on to Frisk, and she smiled sadly. Seeing Toriel alive and okay filled Frisk with determination.

The figure spoke once more. "See, I don't have a soul of my own, or a corporeal body. I can use this knife, but other then that, I can't interact with the world around me. I exist in a state of flux, between life and death. But you- your soul- can change that. So, give me your soul, or I'll kill your mother. You do call her that, don't you?"

Frisk trembled, but stood her ground, and held her head high. Frisk knew if she gave this person her soul, everyone would die- not just Toriel. But if she kept it, Toriel would die. Frisk would have to reset. But at least she would be able to reset.

She shook her head no. Glaring at Chara, Frisk crossed her arms in defiance.

Chara chuckled. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to take it from you!" They touched the tip of her knife, and it glowed blue, a sickly, grayish color. Touched it to Frisk, she grinned. "You're blue now. That's my attack. That's what Papyrus once told you, right?"

Frisk, in horror, saw that her soul was now deep blue. It pulsed with a dull light, not as bright as it used to be.

Suddenly, the knife whistled past her ear. Dodging at the last second, she stood alert, ready for another attack. And it came. Chara pulled knife after knife out, flinging them at Frisk as she sidestepped and ducked.

 _I won't fight you,_ She signed frantically. _Stop it!_

But Chara didn't stop. Suddenly, there was a knife pointed at her chest. It swooped through the air like a bird, honing in on her soul. It pierced her chest, and her soul cracked. Frisk collapsed, her determination gone. Chara had won this battle. And now Frisk's soul belonged to them.


	2. The Beginning

Frisk opened her eyes. She was lying in a golden bed of flowers, sunlight filtering through the hole in the looming mass above. She was under Mount Ebott, where she had first landed! But… what had happened? The last thing she remembered was the person, Chara, taking her soul. And now she was here. Had she accidentally caused a reset, by dying?

She noticed another person next to her, a girl, who looked exactly like Frisk. In fact, she might have been Frisk, but for the fact that _she_ was Frisk.

She started to get up, to sign something, but she felt as light as air. She looked down, and gasped. Her soul… was gone. She felt like a ghost. _And,_ Frisk thought, _maybe I am a ghost. Maybe taking my soul killed me._

And as the second human started to stand, Frisk realized the human wasn't her- but whoever it was had her soul. And whoever it was _had_ to be Chara. Chara had done a true reset, and was masquerading as her. She knew this couldn't be good, from what she had learned of the Fallen Human so far. But she was willing to give Chara a change- maybe having a soul would make them change their ways.

A yellow, smiling flower popped out of the ground besides her, making Frisk jump, and she realized it was Flowey.

"Howdy!" he said. "I'm Flowey- Flowey the Flower. Golly, you- Chara? Is that you? You're alive?"

Chara nodded, and pulled out a knife. Flowey's expression turned frightened. "Now, Chara. Give your old pal a chance, won't you? Please. Please don't kill me, Chara."

They slashed the knife though Flowey's stalk, killing him instantly. Frisk cried out. "Asriel! No!"

Chara turned to Frisk, their eyes gleaming red. "He can't hear you, Frisk. None of them can. Only I can. And I don't care. You don't have a soul, you're a ghost now. Go away."

Frisk felt a chill as Chara continued on. If they had been able to kill Flowey that quickly, what would they do to the other monsters? What would they do to Toriel?

She drifted behind Chara, as Toriel showed up.

"Hello, child." She said, smiling. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins…."

Toriel led Chara through the Ruins, unaware of Chara's menacing smile or the secrets it hid.

When Toriel blocked the way out of the Ruins, Frisk wanted to scream. "Mom! Don't listen to her! Mom!"

Toriel looked around, confused. "My child, did you hear something?"

Chara pulled out their knife and swiped at Toriel. She gasped and summoned her fire magic, still trying not to harm them.

They stabbed Toriel, and as she died, the betrayed look in her eyes made Chara smile gleefully.

Tears streaming down Frisk's face, she watched as Chara continued onwards. She had to get to her friends before Chara did- especially Sans. She had to warn Sans.

She knew since no one else except for Chara could see her, Chara would be stopped by monsters and she wouldn't.

She dashed ahead, through the passageways and into Snowdin. A noise made her jump. Someone coughed behind her.

She turned, and a man stood there, with a skull for a face. He had a cracked head and wore a black coat. He did something funny with his hands, which had strange holes in the middle of them. Suddenly, Frisk realized what he was doing. He was using a strange form of sign language!

 _Hello,_ she signed, _I'm Frisk. Who're you? Can you see me?_

The man looked surprised for a moment, and then happy.

 _I'm W. D. Gaster. I used to be the head Royal Scientist. How- how'd you get here? How can you see me?_

Frisk was confused. Where was here?

 _Huh? My Soul was… taken. I'm trying to save my friends. The.. the person who took my Soul… reset everything. Now they- they're going to…_

Frisk started crying. Chara was going to kill everyone, and it was all her fault. She could've fought! Could've stolen her Soul back!

Gaster looked sympathetic.

 _This is the Etherworld,_ he signed. _A place between life and death. I ended up here after an accident, in the Core. You didn't die because you had determination. But your time is running out. What happened? Tell me from the beginning._

So she told him everything. Chara, the fight, Flowey and Toriel. He sighed.

 _And you used to have the power to reset, but you don't have it now? And Chara does? Oh, that's bad. That's very bad._

He started to drift off.

"Hey!" she cried. She could still talk, she just preferred not to. "Gaster! Where're you going?!"

He looked back at her. _To see an old friend._ He replied.

She followed him, apprehensive of where he was taking her.

Sans and Papyrus's house was warm and cozy- Frisk should know. She had been there as many times as there were stars in the sky, sipping hot cocoa on one of their many visits back to the Underground. She saw a note on the table- Papyrus was out, looking for humans. Frisk sniffled. Chara would kill him too, just like all the others.

A realization hit her as Gaster floated upstairs- now that she was in the Etherworld, as Gaster called it, she could pass through objects- such as locked doors. She followed Gaster into Sans' room warily, noting the fire from under the door. Inside, a strange tornado of trash swirled in a corner. Socks littered the room, and there, on his bed, was Sans, practicing trombone. She remembered that he played it sometimes- she had seen him with it on her "date" with Papyrus- a frivolous thing that seemed a hundred years away.

He looked up. "Dad?" he asked. Frisk wondered who he was talking to. "Is that you?"

Gaster nodded, his face brightening.

 _It's important, Sans. We need your help._

"We?" he started, confused. "Gaster, who's we?"

 _It's me. Frisk. Wait,_ Frisk said, _Gaster is your dad, Sans?_

Gaster turned to Frisk. _He can't see you,_ he signed, _Only me. I'm going to need to "translate" for you, in a sense._

Frisk nodded, disappointed but relieved at the same time.

 _Sans,_ she signed. _Do you.. remember me? Frisk? The seventh fallen human?_

Gaster translated, and as he did so, Sans' eyes widened. He frowned.

"I… Frisk? Kiddo? Is that you?"

 _Yeah. Gaster, tell him._

Gaster translated what she had said, and then told Sans the whole story- Chara, the reset, and the rest of it.

His eyes hardened as he heard about Toriel's death. "We need to stop them. Dirty killer."

Gaster nodded, and started to head for the door.

 _Where're you going, Gaster?_

He turned back to Frisk. _I'm going to help stop Chara, of course. Sans, come on, we have to go._

Sans hoisted himself off the bed and onto the floor, unlocked the door and stepping outside.

"Well then," he said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go, kid."


	3. The Reset

It was cold in Snowdin. Colder then Frisk remembered. Maybe that's because

1\. Frisk had no Soul.

2\. Everyone was going to die if Sans, Frisk and Gaster didn't stop them.

Or maybe it had just been a particularly snowy day. Whatever the reason, Frisk shivered as they walked though the empty town.

Frisk sighed with relief once they got past the ghost town, the residents having most likely evacuated by now. Suddenly, a laugh rang out in the icy air.

"Hello, Sans." Chara said.

Frisk whipped around to see Chara standing behind them, a knife gleaming in their hand, and a red rag around their neck. They smiled. "Do you remember me? I see you've found Frisk. Do you want to know how she ended up like that?"

Sans' right eye started to glow a brilliant blue. "Leave, Chara. Or you're gonna have a bad time."

Chara grinned wider. "Oh, you know that doesn't work on me, dear Sansy. Or have you forgotten? All the times I beat you. And now your dear brother is dead. He believed in me until the very end, you know. You could never save them, no matter how hard you tried. 'Just give up. I did.' Give up, Sans. Go home and sulk. Or are you too lazy to do even that?"

Sans narrowed his eyes. He summoned a handful of blue and white bones, circling them around Chara. Gaster-blasters floated by his head. "Run, kid," he said. "I'll buy you some time. Warn the others and reset the world and don't look back. Stay determined, Frisk."

Sniffling, Frisk reached for him, and noticed Gaster hovering next to her.

 _I have to help Sans,_ he signed at her. _He's my son. It's the least I can do. Go, Frisk. Go._

Frisk obliged, and, sobbing, ran away. She felt like a coward, escaping from this, but she knew Sans and Gaster were right- she had to make sure Chara didn't make it to the barrier, or everything would be lost.

Frisk wandered through the Waterfall, wondering where all the monsters had gone. It seemed so lonely without their presence, like all the creatures had deserted it. Suddenly, a small white figure appeared out of the fog.

"Oh…" a soft voice said, "There's no one here… oh…. I thought for a second I saw someone… oh…. never mind…"

 _Napstablook,_ Frisk signed frantically. Had he seen her? If he was a ghost, he might be able to see her, right?

He looked around for a second, and faded away. Frisk wanted to cry, but she knew she needed to press on. She felt more helpless then she had ever felt, more alone. Toriel was gone. Papyrus was gone. Everyone who had helped her, who had become her friend, was going to die. And it was all her fault, because Chara had her soul.

She drifted through the Hotlands, remembering the first time she had been there. It had been so hot and she thought she was going to die, until she found Alphys and the True Lab. Alphys… she missed her. She missed everyone.

She kept walking.

Asgore's house was different then she remembered. The flowers in his throne room were a dull, brownish yellow color, and they sagged and withered. The walls seemed faded and the bright colors seemed less bright then they had been the last time she had been here. It felt like years ago, that she had stood in this throne room, clutching her Soul tight, waiting for Asgore to attack.

The king himself sat on a great throne, holding a flower thoughtfully. He was mumbling to himself, something about Toriel. When she drifted in, he looked up, and scanned the room.

"Is anyone here?" He asked, curious.

A voice spoke. "Howdy, Asgore. I'm Chara, your… adopted child. Do you remember me?"

Asgore looked past Frisk in shock. Chara was standing in the doorway, holding a bloody knife. Suddenly Frisk realized it wasn't blood- it was ketchup.

"Sans!" she wailed, tears running down her cheeks. Chara looked at her, emotionless. Their eyes were shining red in the light, and they winked at her as they turned back to Asgore.

He stared at them. "You… Chara. I don't want to fight you. Come, help me break the barrier."

Chara grinned, and threw the knife. Time seemed to slow, as the knife headed for Asgore's chest. Asgore's face widened in surprise. Frisk leapt for Chara. And Chara- Chara just stood there, face beaming.

The knife pierced Asgore's chest, and he collapsed, turning into dust. His Soul cracked, and he died.

"No!" Frisk cried, running at Chara.

Chara stopped her with a knife, pointed at her chest. "If you die now," they taunted, "You die forever. Remember- I'm the one with the Soul now, not you."

Frisk shut her eyes tightly. _Help me,_ she called silently. _Please. Someone. Help me._

Chara laughed. "I know what you're doing. And it's not going to work. Everyone's gone. And no one knows who you are anymore. 'But nobody came,'" they mocked. "No one is going to come to save you now, Frisk."

They started to walk away, leaving Frisk behind. Slowly, Frisk got up.

"Chara!" she called. Chara whipped around, knife outstretched.

 _I may not have a Soul,_ she signed, _I may not have Determination. I may not have LOVE, or EXP. But I have a soul. I have determination. And I have love. And I believe I can beat you._

She rushed at Chara, who threw the knife. Dodging at the last second, Frisk jumped onto Chara, grabbing onto her Soul.

"H- hey! What're you doing?! This isn't possible! Stop it, Frisk!"

She felt her Soul drift towards her, and she locked onto it.

 _You are my Soul,_ she thought, _And you belong to me. Not Chara._

As her Soul connected with her body, and Chara started to fade away, there was a blinding flash of light.

Frisk woke up surrounded by golden flowers. Toriel stood over her.

"My child, are you alright? We didn't know where you were, and found you here. What happened?"

Frisk realized that Toriel wasn't alone. Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and the others stood behind her. She smiled. Because next to Sans, Gaster was there too.

"I'm fine, Mom." she replied, hugging Toriel.

Toriel's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you called me mom! Are you sure nothing happened?"

Frisk met Sans' eyes, and he winked at her. "I'm sure," she said confidently.


End file.
